Freeway chase/Optimus vs. Galvatron/Lockdown captures Optimus
Here's how the highway chase and Optimus and Galvatron's battle goes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction Attinger: This is our chance. We have to stop him. You have to stop him. Joshua: It's never been tested on the field. Labs, military bases, but not on civilian streets. Attinger: Down there a Defense Department contract was just attacked in a terrorist attack. This is now a CIA military op. Your indemnified. Respond! Gill: Let's go. a control room Attinger: KSI Chicago, closest live sat, patch it in. Been an unprovoked Autobot attack. Joyce: Bring up Galvatron. Man: Transforming Galvatron. Woman: on radio Galvatron coming online. Man: Bring up Stinger. Woman: on radio Stinger coming online. and Stinger are now driving away Joshua: Let's show these alien terrorists what an upgrade looks like. Air force operator 1: Galvatron and Stinger are moving to intercept targets. and Stinger are moving fast Air force operator 2: Reapers, five targets in the open. Good picture. see the Autobots on the screen Man: Two miles on intercept. see Galvatron chasing the Autobots and our heroes Sunil Nevla: back Uh guys? We got company! Standing air force operator: 200 miters. Engage. Transform. Galvatron transformed he slammed a truck Joshua: Whoa. Galvatron splits a car and destroys another one Joshua: We are programming this, right? Man: Yes. Mostly. Air force 3: Systems seem to have malfunctioned. Man: Targeting five bogeys. Engaging rockets. Missiles away. Galvatron: missiles but he missies and some of the Autobots and our heroes go another way Cade: Gotta haul butts, Bee! Come on! Rarity: Don't let them catch us, James! James: I'm going as fast as I can! If you want them to not hit us, then how about you try to provide cover fire?! chases our heroes Man: Stinger is in pursuit. fires rockest and Galvatron does os to Man: Missfire, missfire, missfire, missfire! Man 2: Systems failure. Galvatron just fired 4 rockets. Shane: Whoa! They're shooting at us! Then, the missiles hit a truck, and cause it's trailer to jack-knife] Cade and Shane: yelling and Bumblebee transform and jump. catches Tessa, while Bee gets Cade and Shane. Optimus slams in a truck trailer and catches Cade and Shane. Bumblebee hangs down fires rockets at Galvatron but Galvatron avoids them score then stops Bumblebee: What was that? Man: We need a full medical team now. Possible civilian causalities. Joshua: I mean, you got a lot of people in the crossfire here, I don't like..... Attinger: You're making history here. For your country, for the world. Human freedom is at stake. Innocent people die all the time. at the highway, the score plays again Cade: Come on, Optimus! fires rockets and Shane jump out as Optimus transforms and hits a front of the car with his foot, and deploys his face mask Cade: Tessa! and Galvatron start they're fight Joshua: Make him fight. Don't let him go down. Make him fight! Shane: Come on, come on, come on. Cade: Tessa! Tessa! Tessa, run to the field! she runs to the field Optimus and Galvatron are still fighting Optimus: You have no soul! Galvatron Galvatron: That is why I have no fear! You die! Optimus and Galvatron are fighting on the road again Tessa: Help me! a mysterious rocket comes out of nowhere and goes throughout Optimus! and Shane hide as everyone gasps in horror as Lockdown comes up KSI Darcy: What is that? Attinger: That's my asset. Pull Galvatron back. Joyce: Do it. at the chaos, Lockdown's face turns into a highpowered sniper rifle and fires at Optimus which wounds him as Galvatron leaves, Lockdown comes closer Cade: I got to go get her. hides in the car Cade: Tessa! Shane: him Don't go out there, he'll kill you! Cade: She needs my help! Shane: She's hidden! Tessa: Optimus, Optimus, get up, get up! Optimus: I can't. Get out of here. Lockdown: I feel sorry for you, Prime. Your allegiance these humans. The trouble with loyalty to a cause is; that cause, will always betray you. Optimus: Who send you here? Lockdown: Where did you think you came from? scoffs You think you were born? No. You were built. And your creators want you back. We all work for someone. ship comes out and drops a net and captures Optimus and Tessa Cade: No. Shane: It's got her! Shane: She's in the car! Cade: Tessa! Shane: No! Cade: Tessa! ship gets ready to fly Tessa: Dad! Cade: Tessa, get out! Get out! Tessa! the glass Get out Tessa! Tessa: Dad, help me! Help me, help me, dad, dad! Cade: and grabs on the net Tessa: Dad! Dad! Cade: Tessa! Break the glass! Break the glass to get out! Tessa: I'm trying! Dad! Cade: Tessa, I can't hold on! Tessa! Just break the glass! Tessa: Help me! Cade: Tess... go Optimus: Cade, warn the Autobots! Tessa: Dad, help me! Don't leave me! Cade: No! the ground arrives while they both grieve Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Capture scenes